Product feeds can be generated that contain information about products in a product catalog accessible to an electronic commerce system. Such product feeds can be transmitted to third party sites, such as a product aggregator site, which can display information about one or more products as well as information about how to purchase the products from an operator of the electronic commerce system. This information can include a hyperlink that directs a user on a client to a site provided by the electronic commerce system. Product manufacturers and/or distributors may impose minimum advertised pricing limitations on the operators of an electronic commerce system, which can prevent the operator of an electronic commerce system from showing pricing information about a product if it is below a threshold. Accordingly, these limitations can prevent the operator of an electronic commerce system from providing pricing information for certain products in a product feed that is provided to a third party site.